Surf fishing is more readily accessible as a boat is not required. Surf fishing is accomplished along the surf at edge of the ocean such as on the beach. There are many different types of tackle and rigs that can be used for surf fishing. Generally, the tackle is larger than regular boat fishing or pier fishing tackle, and the rod is longer. The longer rod enables a longer cast past the break of the waves, and a larger reel is generally required to hurl the heavy tackle for a farther cast. The heaviest surf outfits are those used for casting bottom rigs with heavy pyramid sinkers past the break of the waves to reach deep pockets where larger fish may be swimming. Surf rods generally range from 8 feet 12 feet or even longer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common rig for surf fishing rig 100 includes a sinker 101 tied to the end of the line or leader 102 of the rig 100, and one or more fish hooks 103 spaced up the leader 102 within close proximity to the sinker 101. The fish hooks 103 float in the surf close to the bottom of the ocean. A swivel 104 is usually tied at the top of the leader above the fish hooks 103, and the swivel 104 connects the rig 100 to the rest of the fishing line from the rod and reel. The swivel 104 is a device typically consisting of two small rings 105 connected to a pivoting joint 106 between them. The swivel 104 prevents the line 102 from twisting when the bait twirls in the water or a hooked fish spins, and allows the line 102 to untwist while reeling it in. The swivel 104 turns at its pivoting joint 106, allowing the rig freedom to spin while keeping the line 102 from twisting.
As can be seen from FIG. 2, in order to cast, the rig must be of a length L that holds the sinker 101 above the ground, and thus the length L of the rig 100 is limited by the factors of the rod length and height of the person casting the rig. Accordingly, the hooks are located closer to the sinker, and thereby sit closer to the ocean bottom. The hooks proximity to the ocean bottom makes them susceptible to crabs, catfish, skate, and other scavengers stealing the bait and to snagging on objects on the ocean bottom.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fishing rig that accommodates a longer leader while holding the sinker above the ground to enable casting.